A device which is usable for storing a blanket to be supplied to a cylinder of a printing press, and a method for supplying blankets to a cylinder of a printing press are known from WO 2004/085157 A1. At least two storage planes, which are arranged spaced from one another, are provided. A printing forme, which is to be mounted on a forme cylinder of a rotary printing press, can be stored on each storage plane. At least one conveyor mechanism, for use in conveying the respective printing forme up to or away from the forme cylinder, is provided. The storage planes are spaced substantially perpendicular to the direction of conveyance of the printing formes to be supplied to or carried away from the forme cylinder. With the device of WO 2004/085157 A1, printing formes to be supplied to a forme cylinder of a rotary printing press are conveyed by virtue of gravitational force from a first storage plane to a second storage plane. Such a conveyance is accomplished once a retaining assembly, which hold the printing forme in its first storage plane, have been released from the relevant printing forme. In the severe conditions which often exist in a rotary printing press, this release process can cause problems.